1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates generally to transmission rate adaptation, and in particular to unified rate adaptation in multi-user Wi-Fi® systems.
2. Description of Related Art
IEEE 802.11 refers to a set of standards for implementing wireless local area network (WLAN) communication in the, e.g., 2.4, 3.6, and 5 GHz frequency bands. WLAN communication allows a device to exchange data wirelessly with one or more other devices. Wi-Fi is a brand name for WLAN products using any of the IEEE 802.11 standards.
IEEE 802.11ac is a new standard being developed to support Very High Throughput (VHT) operations in the 5 GHz frequency band. To obtain this VHT operation, an 802.11ac device uses a wide RF (radio frequency) bandwidth, up to 8 spatial streams using multiple antennas at both the transmitter and receiver {called multiple-input multiple-output or MIMO in the wireless industry), thereby allowing a terminal to transmit or receive signals to/from multiple users in the same frequency band simultaneously. VHT operation also uses a high-density modulation of up to 256 QAM (quadrature amplitude modulation).
Beamforming is a technique using directional signal transmission or reception with multiple antennas to achieve spatial selectivity. For example, a transmitter can control the phase and amplitude of the signals at each antenna to create a pattern of constructive and destructive interference in the wavefront.
To correctly form a beam for MIMO communication, the transmitter needs to know the characteristics of the channel. To obtain these channel characteristics, the transmitter can send a known signal to a device, which allows that device to generate information regarding the current quality of the channel. The device can then send this channel state information (CSI) back to the transmitter, which in turn can apply the correct phases and amplitudes to form the optimized beam directed at the device. This process is called channel sounding or channel estimation (referenced as the sounding process herein).
In 802.11ac communication, an access point (AP) can use the sounding process to collect CSI from one or more potential destination stations. Thereafter, the AP can use the collected CSI as the current channel estimation to send downlink data to multiple stations in a multi-user MIMO (MU-MIMO) frame. Note also that the collected CSI can be used to send downlink data to one station in a SU-MIMO frame, wherein SU-MIMO is a single-user MIMO (a beamforming technique using multiple antennas at one station).
When the SU-BF or MU-MIMO data is sent out immediately after a sounding process (e.g., 1-10 ms), the CSI information used for SU-BF/MU-MIMO data transmission is fresh, and the packet will have a higher chance to be delivered successfully. On the other hand, if the SU-BF/MU-MIMO data is sent out even a brief time after the last sounding process, the CSI information used in generating single-user beamforming (SU-BF) or MU-MIMO data transmission can be STA1e and the packet may have a lower chance of being delivered successfully.
Traditional rate adaptation algorithms in single-user (SU) Wi-Fi systems select a new rate based on the recent history of transmission successes or failures. If sounding has been recent, then the packet is typically delivered successfully using the appropriate modulation and coding scheme (MCS) based on the CSI of the sounding, and the sender will try to probe a higher MCS next time. In contrast, if a packet is delivered with a high packet error rate (PER) using a specific MCS, then the sender will try to lower the MCS to increase the chance that future packets will be delivered successfully.
The process of selecting an appropriate MCS for given channel conditions is referred to as rate adaptation. Performing rate adaptation in MU Wi-Fi systems is not straight forward. Specifically, the rate adaptation algorithm may be requested to provide SU-OP (Single-User Open loop, aka, non-beamforming), SU-BF, or MU-MIMO rates to a destination node. Eliminating the option of SU-OP does not simplify the problem because a rate adaptation still needs to select the best MCS for both SU-BF and MU-MIMO transmission despite the fact that the best rate for each can differ markedly.
Depending upon channel condition or MU-MIMO level (2-user or 3-user), SINR (signal to interference noise ratio) of 3-user MU-MIMO 1 2-user MU-MIMO, and SU-BF transmissions can differ substantially, even if the CSI information has the same age.
The situation gets even more complicated in that, under different channel conditions, for example, with Doppler and without Doppler, the SINR gaps among 3-user MU, 2-user MU, and SU-BF can be markedly different as well. These variations make rate selection even more difficult.
One straightforward way to perform rate adaption for MU-MIMO systems is to track the best MCS separately for different transmit (TX) modes. Under such a scheme, transmission history of SU-BF, 2-user MU-MIMO, and 3-user MU-MIMO will be tracked independently from each other and each of them will perform as described in the traditional rate adaption algorithm. However, doing this will significantly increase the memory requirement and complexity of the algorithm. Another drawback is that at some specific duration, the sender may use the same TX mode to the destination, so the rate of that specific TX mode can be tracked well. However, when switching to a different TX mode, the sender has to take a predetermined period to determine the best MCS of the new TX mode.
Therefore, what is needed is a rate adaptation method having improved computational cost for use in MU WLAN systems, including Wi-Fi systems.